Beautiful DisasterGraduation Talent Show
by KatiBarker
Summary: Takes place at start of SB. Lissa & Rose perform in talent show together with a suprise guest. What conflict will happen? Please R&R this will decide whether I write again or not.


**SUMMARY: This is right at the beginning of SB before graduation. A talent show is put on. This is my first fanfic and I want as many summaries as possible. This is my test run to see if I write anymore or not.**

**RPOV**

It was a week before graduation. Dimitri, my former mentor/lover now strigoi, was still somewhere out there. I had come back to the academy after being unsuccessful in killing him, but part of me was glad I hadn't. I heard there may be a way to bring back a strigoi, and if there was I wanted nothing more than to save him.

Lissa and I were sitting in one of the moroi dorm lounges. We were alone and she was plinking on the baby grand piano in the corner. She always had a gift for music, and could play anything she got her hands on. We were working on a song to perform for the annual senior talent show.

Yes that's right, I know how to sing. Just because I'm a badass novice doesn't mean I can't have a soft side, dammit.

Anyway, Lissa knew everything that went down while I was in Russia, even the bad things that happened between Dimitri and I when he held me captive for a week. I always thought I would never tell anyone about how weak I was, letting him feed off of me, but I couldn't bear to keep anymore secrets from Lissa.

"Rose, are you sure you want to do **this **song?" She questioned. "You and I both know who it reminds you of."

"I know Liss. But, I just want to sing it and think that somehow he can hear me, you know? I know I should just let it go, but I miss him. Even knowing what he's become."

She nodded, and we went back to rehearsal.

**DPOV**

_I can't wait to see her again. To hold her in my arms and feel her life drain from her into me._ I thought. I was fantasizing about running my hands through that long, thick, dark hair of hers. Ripping her head back so she can look into my eyes before I kill her.

I gave her a chance. I told her I wanted to awaken her so she and I could be together forever. And what do I get in return? A half-assed attempt at her trying to kill me.

"Oh, Roza, if you only knew what was going to happen to you tonight."

I looked again at the human I had captured. Staring her down to the point of her tearing up. "Do what I told you and you can walk away from this with your life," I lied, "just take the stakes and put them where I told you."

She nodded in fear, and soon the task was done. The young girl, she looked around Rose's age when I first met her 6 months ago, looked at me with pure fear in her eyes. "So…I…I can go now?"

"Hmph." I grunted, "Of course not."

She started to scream but I was too fast, snapping her neck before the sound could escape her throat. I started to drain her and was done too soon.

I was finally in the Academy. And knowing the talent show was taking place, I could sneak in undetected. Rose would finally be mine, and no one could stop me.

**RPOV**

We were gathered in the cafeteria. Fancier tables had been brought in and a mock stage had been built blocking the kitchen. Lissa and I sat near the back. We were one of the last people to go on.

I sat through the talent show, but couldn't recall all that had went on.

Eddie did a Tae Kwon Do demonstration. Hmm, I think if he knew all of that he would be able to be me in sparring class, but that was wrong.

Jesse Zelkos did a stand up routine, well, tried at least. He sucked.

Christian, my little pyro friend, had the most amusing act I had seen all night. Fire juggling. I have to admit, I really liked it.

Alberta walked up to the stage and announced Lissa and I were next. She gave me a reassuring look, and went up on the stage. I followed and went up to the mic stand. I started to feel nauseous, but played it off to me being nervous and tried to calm myself down. I wondered how many would hear my feelings for Him in my song. I glanced over at Lissa, she was already in place at the piano, and gave a little nod. I was ready.

**DPOV**

I was so close to My Roza that I could smell her scent. So sweet and seductive. I couldn't wait to finally have her. To taste her sweet, sweet blood again. I stalked outside of the cafeteria and looked into one of the windows.

I saw her standing on the stage, and passion and desire fueled me. It was all I could to do to keep myself from busting in the window and taking her there in front of everyone.

But I would wait. I will watch her sing and when she went outside to go back to the dorm I would attack. I saw her quiver. Ahh…the nauseous feeling she gets when my kind is near. Obviously I picked the perfect time to show up. She was ignoring her instincts and not reacting. Oh Roza…if only you knew your fate.

**RPOV**

I leaned into the mic. Barely feeling Lissa accompany me on the piano. I was in my own world right now.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
Lord, it just ain't right_

I felt so many emotions wash over me. Love, loss, anger, regret. It felt like it was out there for all to see

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and laughter  
Lord, Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
But do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold me tight  
Hold me tight

Oh Dimitri, how I wish you were here. Back to the way things once were. I wish I had never lost you.

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy, hysterical  
I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long...  
Waited So long.

I hoped that I could find the way to change him back. I would go to any lengths to get Dimitri back. Even going so far as to break Victor Dashkov out of prison.

_He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
_

I felt a traitor tear escape my eye. I quickly wiped it away before I thought anyone could see. I felt Lissa's regret and compassion through our bond.

_He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_

The song was finally over. I glanced around and froze when I saw the window. Is that Dimitri outside the window? I realized I still felt nauseous. He and I locked eyes and then he was gone.

He was here.

For me.

Shit.

**DPOV**

She saw me.

I can't believe she noticed me in the window. I can't believe I ran. After locking eyes with Rose I **ran away**. I was on the other side of campus now. I had just forgotten my own first rule. Don't hesitate. What a foolish move on my part.

As I watched her sing, something happened. I didn't want to snap her neck and destroy her. I had wanted to take her in my arms and wipe away the lone tear I watched fall from her eyes.

_Roza…_I thought. _I will walk away from you this time. I cannot explain this strange feeling inside of me. But, next time we meet. I will not hesitate. I will rip your life away from you. And you won't be able to stop me._

I looked back towards the cafeteria and realized someone was standing outside. It was her. Looking for me, stake in hand. She spotted me again.

"Roza…" I whispered, knowing she heard me. "Next time."

And I ran off into the forest.


End file.
